By the Shadows of Darkness
by Salem
Summary: It's after the war with Talpa, who is this new enemy?


By the Shadows of Darkness  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Mia but I do own Raja, Kay, Coral, and Sade. I also own Salem and Shadow. If you want to use them just ask. Enjoy the fic! ~DarkShinigami~  
  
By the Shadows of Darkness  
  
"Raja, hurry up!" Raja Salele was standing in front of a mirror the size of herself. "Hold on Sade!" Raja screamed from her bedroom. "Okay but hurry!" Sade Lamoore said. Raja ran her fingers through her knee length midnight blue hair. "One more clip and I'll be done." Raja thought as she clipped up another portion of her silky hair. "RAJA!" Sade yelled from the open doorway. "Coming Sade!" Raja replied as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door with Sade. "So Sade who are you seein tonight?" Raja asked. Sade shrugged and got in the car. Raja chuckled as she buckled her seatbelt. "Oh Sade you're such a ham." Raja said. Sade grinned and drove off to their destination.  
  
******  
  
"Coral Talensky, hurry your ass up before I go in there!" Said a tall girl with jet-black hair. "I'm coming you dumbass!" The aqua-green haired girl said. Kay Montere was leaning on her black jeep waiting for her best friend. Coral ran out of the house; her waist length aqua-green hair flying behind her. "Ready!" Coral shouted as jumped in the car. Kay fastened her seatbelt and they were off.  
  
******  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP!" A tall auburn haired girl yelled. The agitation showed clearly in her voice. "Okay, don't have a cow Mia." A tall blond haired boy said. Mia glared at him and said, "Shut up Sage before I kick your ass." Sage backed away and let Mia steam. "Need some help Mia?" A brown haired boy asked. "Thanks Cye you are the best." Mia said handing him some boxes. Cye took them to the garage. "RYO, ROWEN, AND KENTO GET DOWN HERE," Mia screamed, "NOW!" A black haired boy stumbled down the stairs followed by a boy with blue hair and a boy with ash-colored hair. "Hey Mia what's up?" The blue haired boy asked. "Rowen I need you to dust the rooms." "Why?" Rowen asked. " Rowen, Because I like a clean house." Mia said irritated.   
  
Rowen nodded and began dusting. "Ryo do the dishes, and Kento mow the lawn." Mia said. Ryo frowned but trudged into the kitchen. He would have argued but Mia looked really steamed and he would've lost the argument. He usually did even though he was stubborn. "Aww Mia I don't wanna mow the lawn." Kento wined. Mia's face turned beet-red as she stalked over to Kento. Kento became aware that she was in no mood to play but he didn't move. "Kento," Mia said in a silent voice, "if you don't get out there I will kick your ass so hard IT WON'T BE FUNNY YOU HEAR?!" Kento ran out the door and began mowing the lawn.   
  
Mia sighed and collapsed on the couch. She picked up a picture. It was a picture of her and her grandfather. Mia's eyes began to water as she looked at it. She couldn't take it anymore and began to cry into the pillow. Ryo heard a sob and stopped washing the dishes. Drying his hands he made his way over to the living room. He saw Mia crying and a picture frame turned over by her side. "Mia, are you okay?" Ryo asked sitting next to her. Mia bolted up and quickly dried her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be okay Ryo?" Mia asked trying not to let her voice crack. "Mia you were crying." Ryo said plainly. "I was not crying Ryo I was laughing." Mia said. "Mia whatever it is, you can tell me." Ryo said. Mia looked at him then threw herself on his shoulder and began crying once again.   
  
Ryo wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Sshh Mia it will be all right." Ryo said. Mia shook and continued to cry. "No *sob* Ryo it won't *sob* be." Mia said through sobs. "Mia I'm sure that whatever it is it will be okay, and that-" Ryo was cut off. Mia jerked away from Ryo and stood up. "NO RYO IT WILL NEVER BE OKAY, AND YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Mia screamed as she stormed out the room. Ryo sat there and thought *what did I do now? *. He just continued to sit.  
  
******  
  
"What did I do that for?" Mia thought as she dug her face in her pillow. She began to sob again. "I hate my life, I hate it!" Mia screamed into the pillow. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. "Who is it?" Mia asked. "It's me Cye." "Come in." Mia said drying her eyes. Cye entered and sat down next to Mia. Mia looked at him and smiled. "Mia some girls are here for you." Cye said. Mia gave him a puzzled look. "Girls, what girls?" Mia asked. Cye shrugged and motioned for them to go see. Mia stood up and they went out.   
  
******  
  
"Here we are." Raja said with a sigh. "Yeah, I can't believe after all these years." Coral said. "Well what are we waiting for?" Kay cried. "Let's go see Mia." Sade said as they bounded up to the Koji mansion.   
  
******  
  
"IT'S THEM!" Mia gasped as she looked out the window. Five pairs of mouths gasped with her for no apparent reason. "Who are they?" Kento asked as he observed them. "They are...my..." Mia was at loss for words. These girls were friends of hers that she thought she would never see again. She let out a happy cry and bounded down the staircase: Ryo, Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Cye after her.  
  
******  
  
"Oh my gosh, you guys, it's really her, it's really Mia!" Coral yelled. They all began to tear at the eyes as they saw Mia run towards them.  
  
******  
  
"YOU'RE BACK," Mia cried as she ran towards her friends, "YOU'RE REALLY BACK!" "MIA!" The four of them cried as they ran to her. "Mia it's been so long!" Sade cried as she hugged Mia. "I know." Mia said returning the hug. They hugged and began chatting while five boys just stood and stared at them dumbfounded. "Uh...Mia," Sade said with a giggle, "are those your friends?" Mia looked at her uncomfortable friends and chuckled. "Yes they are." Mia said. "Well let's meet them!" Raja said cheerfully. She and the other girl walked over to them and stood there.   
  
"Hey." Coral and Kay said together. Kento and Cye looked up and saw them. "She's beautiful." Cye thought as he glanced at Coral. Her aqua green hair fell down to her shoulder. She had green eyes and tan skin with long lashes. She was wearing a black skirt, a shirt with dolphins on it (go figure), and a pair of black boots. She caught him staring and smiled at him. Cye blushed brightly. Kento was gawking at Kay. He didn't even care if she saw him. Kay had long jet-black hair, violet eyes, and creamy colored skin. Her violet colored army suit and black army boots brought out the color of her eyes.   
  
Kay smiled as she saw Kento continue to stare at her without shame. Mia looked at them and giggled. "This is Kay and Coral." Mia said to Cye and Kento. "And this is Kento and Cye." Mia said to Kay and Coral. Mia turned to Sade and Raja who were standing behind her. Sage was trying to get a better look at them but Mia stood in the way. "Mia, can we meet them?" Sage asked anxiously. Mia nodded and moved out of the way. Raja stepped up and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Raja Salele, nice to meet you." Sage shook her hand and peered behind her. Sade stepped out and held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Sade Lamoore, glad to meet you."   
  
Sage shook her hand and smiled at her. "Oh my god she is more beautiful than Katie is!" Sage thought as he stared at her. She had short blond hair, crystal blue eyes with long lashes, and pale skin. Her blue skirt stopped at mid-thigh, matching her blue shirt, blue converse, and blue headband. Katie happened to be a girl he was dating at the present moment. Mia watched Sage stare at her then grinned. Raja was glancing at the tall blue haired boy who had said hi and was now reading a dictionary.   
  
She walked over to him and started to read too. Rowen was reading on the word exquisite. "Yeah she sure is exquisite." Rowen said aloud without knowing. Raja who'd been listening turned to him and asked, "Who is exquisite?" Rowen jumped back in surprise, landing on his bottom and dropped his dictionary. "What? Who are you?" Rowen asked. "I'm RAJA SALELE remember?" Raja said extending her hand out to help him. Rowen took it and stood up. Raja began asking Rowen a question when he drifted off into a trance. He was staring at her features. She had midnight blue hair that reached to her knees, midnight-blue eyes that the sun rays bounced off of, and she had a pale-tan skinned look to her.   
  
She wore a midnight-blue skirt that fell to her ankles and that also had two knee-high slits in the side, a black tank top, and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a black ponytail. "So what do you think?" Rowen snapped out of it, "What?" "I SAID DO YOU LIKE CACULUS? AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME AGAIN?" Raja said loudly. "Uh...Rowen...my name is Rowen Hashiba." Rowen stuttered to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Do you wanna talk?" Rowen nodded. "Okay then, so do you have any interests?" Raja asked. Rowen nodded again and leaned over to her whispering, "Want to go to the lake and talk there?" Raja's eyes sparkled and she nodded. "He so mysterious and so cute."   
  
******  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend or have you ever had one?" Raja asked. "No," Rowen said looking at her oddly, "why, have you, had a boyfriend I mean?" Rowen blushed at his own question. "No, guys always thought I was a weirdo or a witch, something like that, you know?" Raja said looking at him. "Yeah, I know," Rowen said, "At school they call me a nerd because I have an IQ of 250, read a lot of books, and I prefer to read books than go out." "Oh I had no idea," Raja said, "Although I actually have an IQ of 250 too." "You do?" Rowen said. Raja nodded and turned away. "Wow, someone that can actually be a challenge to me and she pretty too," Rowen thought, a huge grin spreading across his face, "not pretty, more like beautiful, even a goddess." "Rowen, are you there," Raja said waving a hand in front of his face, "EARTH TO ROWEN, COME IN ROWEN!" "What, oh sorry." Rowen said blushing. Raja smiled.   
  
"Well whatda you know, were at the lake." Rowen smiled and they sat down near the water's edge. They talked for what seemed like hours, then it began to get cold. Raja shivered momentarily then tried to shrug it off. Rowen noticed and asked, "Raja, are you cold?" Raja looked at him and nodded. "Here you can borrow my sweater." Rowen said giving her his sweater. "Thanks Rowen." Raja said. "Call me Ro." Rowen said as she leaned on his shoulder. "Okay Ro wanna..." Raja said drifting off to sleep. Rowen looked down at her and smiled. He relaxed and watched the stars with a sleeping Raja on his shoulder.  
  
******  
  
"Jeez, I wonder where everyone went?" Mia thought to herself as she walked into the forest. It had become cooler so Mia changed into a white turtleneck, black sweats, and white tennis. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail. As she was nearing the lake she saw Raja and Rowen were sleeping. She laughed and walked to her favorite spot. This spot was near an old plain tree with lots of shade. She put the pillow, that she brought, down on the floor and settled on it. She leaned back on the tree and relaxed. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes halfway and saw a person standing in front of her. She pretended to be fully asleep just as the person sat down next to her. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"HHIIEEYYAA!" Mia cried as she grabbed the stranger and threw him/her into the tree. "Oooh my achin back." The stranger said. "RYO," Mia cried as she ran up to him and helped him up, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." "I figured," Ryo said with a small smile, "after all you just threw me into a tree. Mia blushed. "So where is everyone?" Ryo asked sitting next to Mia. Mia nodded towards the lake, "Rowen's over there with Raja." "And the others are?" Ryo asked. Mia shrugged and leaned against the tree. Ryo leaned back too. Mia began to feel a little weird about being so close to Ryo and being alone with him. He was resting peacefully by her: his breathing slow and even.   
  
Mia stared at him. She really did admire his courage and his will to do anything for his friends. "If only he was willing to do that for me, but he does doesn't he? Well not to the extent like he does for the guys. I'm gonna rest and stop troublin myself." Mia thought. She sighed loudly and lay down against the tree falling into a deep slumber.   
  
******  
Little does Mia know what trouble awaits her in dreams and in Ryo's...  
  
******  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO MMMMIIIIIAAAAA!" Ryo screamed. He was drenched in sweat. He had a horrible nightmare. A nightmare about Mia. He and Mia were walking in the forest when a shadow swooped down, picked Mia up, and disappeared. Ryo screamed for her and the stranger to come back but the only response was an evil cackle then silence. Ryo fell to his knees and sobbed. As he stood up he saw a figure come into view. It was Mia and a sword was stuck through her abdomen. Her eyes were closed and her body was battered and bleeding. Her clothes were torn and bloody.   
  
"RYO WHAT HAPPEN?" Mia said jumping up and grabbing Ryo's arm, "RYO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, PLEASE!" Ryo turned to her, his eyes wide with fear. Mia searched his eyes for answers. Instead he threw himself into her arms and cried onto her shoulder. "Oh Mia *sob* it was horrible," Ryo said in between sobs, "You were *sob* dead and *sob* I couldn't *sob* save you." Mia hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Ryo it will be okay." Ryo continued to sob and wail. Mia gently helped him up and they walked back to the house.  
  
******  
  
When they arrived at home Sage and Sade were sitting on the couch. Sade was leaning on Sage's shoulder and sleeping. Kento and Cye were playing WWF with Kay and Coral. "All right, go Rock!" Kay screamed as she punched Stone Cold, Kento's player, to the ground, "The Rock is my man!" "Hey I thought I was your man." Kento said glaring at her. "You are handsome, don't worry you are." Kay said giving Kento a kiss on the cheek. Kento blushed. Cye and Coral laughed and continued to play. They were still laughing when the door burst open. Mia walked in with Raja.   
  
Rowen came in after supporting a weak and disturbed looking Ryo. Mia had a weary look on her face. This caught Sage's attention and he asked, "Hey Mia, why so glum? And what's up with Ryo?" Mia shook her head and told Sage everything was alright. Sage nodded and let Mia leave but he knew something was wrong. Rowen sat down and fell asleep on the couch next to Raja who had sat down and fallen asleep already.  
  
******  
  
Up in Mia's room and then in Ryo's room down the hall...  
"I wonder what that was about?" Mia thought as she slipped on her nightgown. Taking out her ponytail she climbed into bed and began to think. Soon though she had fallen fast asleep.   
  
"Where did that dream come from?" Ryo thought as he turned in his bed. His covers were wrapped around him and he felt cold. Cold and empty. Was it because of the dream about Mia? Well of course he felt cold without Mia, but empty? Why would he feel empty? He couldn't figure it out and so he tried to sleep. As soon as he fell asleep the dream replayed itself again and again. He woke up screaming and drenched in sweat each time. Each time one of the guys had come in and checked on him. He thanked them but he wanted Mia to check on him. Why he couldn't explain but he knew he had to figure out. He had to figure out the meaning of the dream. He decided to try and sleep then try and solve it in the morning.  
  
******  
  
Mia awoke to the sunrays flowing through her bedroom window. She smiled and shifted away from the window. "I'm gonna sleep in." She thought as she put the pillow over her head and continued to sleep. Downstairs Ryo was on the balcony gazing out at the forest. "What does it mean? I have to figure it out!" Ryo thought. He hit his hand into the wall leaving a fist mark. Rowen came out and gave him a concerned look. "So Ryo what's the deal?" Rowen asked, "what was that dream you were screamin about last night?" "Well," Ryo said, "In my dream a shadowy figure killed Mia." Rowen gasped, "Why would you have a dream like that?!" "I don't know Rowen, it scared me too, more than you know." Ryo said wearily. Rowen placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded in response. Ryo nodded back and went to wake Mia up.   
  
Mia was half-asleep when Ryo knocked on her door. "Come in." Mia mumbled throwing the pillow over head once again. "Mia are you awake?" "Oh no!" Mia thought as she heard his voice float into the room. "Can I come in or are you still sleepin?" Mia sat up and wrapped the covers around her body. In this nightgown she felt completely naked. The nightgown was short and silky and a little revealing. "Uh...hi Ryo come in." Ryo stepped in and went and sat next to her on the bed. She smiled at him and asked what was up. "Well Mia I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Ryo said, "You wanna come with me?" Mia nodded. Ryo left the room allowing Mia to dress. "What should I wear?" Mia thought as she paced the room, "I know!" Mia ran to her dresser and pulled out a red shirt, black jeans, and a pair of red adidas. After she dressed, she and Ryo left to the city.  
  
******   
  
"Beware Ryo of Wildfire; she will be mine shortly." A voice laughed evilly from in the clouds.   
  
******  
  
"Um...Mia the reason I told you to come out here with me was that I needed to talk to you." Ryo said as he tightened his jacket. "Really? What about Ryo?" Mia asked as she looked at a shop window. "It's about that dream and something else." Mia's body cringed as she remembered what had happened to her in his dream. She had died, just plain out died. What puzzled her though was that Ryo seemed concerned and scared about it. Why? How? There was so many questions that she needed him to answer yet she didn't ask him to. Suddenly Mia felt as though she'd been stabbed and gripped her stomach. She let out a whimper. Ryo looked at her. Her eyes looked far away and her face seemed very expressionless. "Mia?" Ryo asked. Mia didn't answer.   
  
"Mia are you O.K.?" He asked again. Mia turned to him with a blank stare. Ryo gasped. Her eyes weren't their usual color anymore. They were a reddish hue. "What is it that you wanted Ryo of Wildfire?" Mia asked, an evil smile on her face. "Mia wha...?" Mia stood up and her body was suddenly covered in red and black armor. She laughed, as Ryo's eyes went wide with alarm, and pulled out two swords. "NOW YOU WILL DIE LITTLE RONIN! HA HA HA!" Mia cried as she ran at him with her swords. Ryo jumped back just as she was about to bring the sword down on his head. Unfortunately he hit a brick wall and fell to the floor.   
  
Mia walked up to him and placed her sword on his throat. "Did you really think you could get rid of the dynasty? You cannot stop me, you cannot kill me!" An unfamiliar voice said. She raised the sword above his head and let it fall. Ryo closed his eyes, "I never thought it would end this way." He waited for her to kill him. Yet the blow never came and so he opened his eyes. Mia was standing with the sword an inch from his head. He could hear her fighting with herself. "KILL HIM," the voice said, "I ORDER YOU, KILL HIM!" "NO I WON'T, I WON'T EVER!" Mia cried dropping the sword. Ryo watched as Mia observed the attire and sword she held.   
  
She looked at him then dropped the sword and fell onto his chest. Ryo sat up and picked up Mia in his arms. He hugged her and whispered, "It's okay Mia, and I'll take care of you." With that he took her home. He figured that maybe they'd had a little bit too much fresh air. "When we get home I got figure out what the hell just happened." Ryo thought as he glanced at Mia. The armor had disappeared and she was resting peacefully in the passenger's seat.   
  
******  
"Master Salem what is it?" "Dammit, I almost had her!" Salem yelled as she pounded on her table. "Master Salem are you alright?" The servant asked. Salem nodded and waved the servant away. "She will be mine next time, Ryo of Wildfire." Salem said laughing evilly.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Ryo how did this happen?" Raja asked as she loomed over Mia. "I don't know it just happened." Ryo said. Mia was lying on the couch still asleep and Ryo was sitting next to her. "Hey maybe we should investigate this." Sage suggested. "Yeah maybe we should ask the ancient, he should have some information." Rowen said. Kento was fighting with Cye about who won the wrestling match. "BE QUIET YOU TWO!" Coral and Kay yelled at them. Cye and Kento were quiet but gave Coral and Kay disapproving looks. "Well I suppose you're right Rowen," Ryo said "Who's the Ancient?" Sade asked. Sage sat down and started to explain. "Really, I didn't know such a person existed." Sade said after Sage finished explaining.   
  
"Okay, we decided on what to do so let's go." Rowen said grabbing his jacket. "Okay, girls move it out." Raja said. Kay, Coral, and Sade grabbed their sweaters and walked out the door to their cars. Rowen nodded and Kento, Sage, and Cye walked out after the girls. "Hey Rowen one thing." Sage said. "Yes?" Rowen asked. "How do we find the ancient?" Sage asked. "We go to the nether realm of course, I mean you haven't forgotten about Kayura have you?" Sage shook his head. "Ryo? You comin or what?" Rowen asked. "I'm gonna stay here with Mia," Ryo said, "Besides Mia is still sleepin." Rowen nodded and closed the door. They got in their cars and went to find the ancient.  
  
******  
"Ah, they are alone," Salem said, "SHADOW, COME FORTH TO DO MY BIDDING!" A figure covered in gray armor stepped out of the shadows. "Yes master Salem, how can I serve you?" Shadow asked kneeling before her. "Go capture Mia, bearer of the Obsidian armor," Salem said, "Then bring her to me." "What shall I do with Ryo of Wildfire?" Shadow asked. "Do what you want with him just bring me Mia." Salem said her cat eyes burning with evil. "Yes master." Shadow said and disappeared. "Soon my servant, soon." Salem said with an evil smile.  
  
******  
  
"Mia, Mia wake up." Ryo said. Mia stirred and sat up. "Ryo where are we?" Mia asked rubbing her head. "We're at your house." Ryo said. "Oh, because last I remember we were in the city." Mia said standing up. Ryo stood up too. Mia walked to the kitchen and poured herself some water. She sipped it with thought then turned to Ryo. "Ryo why did you bring me home? And why don't I remember you doing so?" Mia asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ryo replied going back into the living room. Mia followed him and questioned, "What wouldn't I believe?"   
  
"Nothing." Ryo said turning the TV on. Mia looked at him one last time then walked the stairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and sat at her desk. Flipping her grandfathers laptop on she began to try and work on a term paper. Why? Why had Ryo been so rude and inconsiderate? Was there something she missed? She just didn't understand him. Sometimes he could be so stubborn and secretive. She sighed heavily and began working once again. Downstairs Ryo had dozed off and was lying on the couch.  
  
******  
Outside, a figure moved silently onto Mia's balcony. The figure observed Mia carefully. She was working on a computer. Shadow growled angrily. "She looks as if she won't be going to bed soon." Shadow thought angrily. "Well we'll just have to fix that." Shadow said with an evil grin. He stooped down and opened Mia's windows carefully. Although Mia had the computer on she didn't have the light on. Shadow easily slipped in without notice. He crept up behind Mia and grabbed her shoulder with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Mia tried to scream but the hand covering the mouth didn't allow her too. She became angry and bit the person's hand. "OOOOWWWW! STUPID WOMAN!" Shadow cried clutching his hand. Mia ran out of the room and down the stairs. "HELP ME!" Mia screamed as she ran out the front door. Ryo woke suddenly by Mia's screams and caught a glimpse of shadow before he chased after Mia. Ryo bolted out the door after them.   
  
******  
  
When he arrived outside Shadow was advancing on Mia with a large sword. Mia backed away in fear. Just as Shadow lunged at her Ryo kicked him. "Who are you and what do you want with Mia?" Ryo asked in a protective tone. Ryo had changed into sub-armor and now was standing in front of Mia. " My name is Shadow and what I want her for is none of your business." Shadow said curtly. Mia moved closer to Ryo for safety. "Well I don't care what you want her for because you're not gettin her anyway." Ryo said. "That remains to be seen," Shadow said, "just look behind you wildfire." Ryo turned around. Suddenly Shadow appeared behind him and Mia.  
  
Mia gasped and Ryo cried out. Shadow stuck a large sword through Mia's right side then pulled it out. "No...Mia...no..." Ryo said stepping to her. Shadow laughed then disappeared into thin air. Ryo fell to his knees in front of Mia as she fell into Ryo arms. She grasped her side and struggled for breath. Ryo cried and cradled her. "Mia...you're gonna be okay...don't...worry." Ryo said. Mia looked up at him and smiled weakly. "It's okay Ryo I know...where I'm going," Mia said, "My only regret is not telling you that I love you." "Mia I...I love you too." Ryo said with tears. Mia smiled one last time then went limp in his arms.   
  
"No...NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Ryo screamed hugging her limp body. He touched her face and stroked her hair. Her face was as cold as ice and her hair was matted and bloody. "Don't worry Mia...I'll never forget you...I'll never forget you." Ryo said as he hugged her again. He was still sobbing over her loss when she suddenly began to fade. "What the?!" Ryo cried as she disappeared completely. "They took her...no they took her away from me." Ryo cried angrily, "NNNNOOOOO YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, BRING HER BACK, SSSSSHHHHHAAAAAADDDDDOOOOOWWWWW!" Ryo put his head in his hands and sobbed. "Oh...Mia..." Ryo continued to babble. He stood up when he heard his friends arrive.   
  
******  
  
"Ryo what happened?" Rowen asked as he hopped out the car. "He killed Mia then he took her." Ryo said over and over again. Kento and Cye looked at him with worry. Sade clung to Sage's arm as he walked over to see his friend. Kay and Coral watched in worry. Raja stood behind Rowen and listened intently. "Who took her?" Raja asked. "Shadow, Warlord of Fear." Ryo said. "Don't worry we'll get her back." Sage said putting a hand on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo nodded. "I will get you back Mia, for me, for you, for us." Ryo thought with fire burning in his eyes. "Okay we need to discuss this, let's go inside." Kento said helping him up. They all walked inside the house.  
  
******  
  
It was dark and cold in the room. "Oh my head." Mia thought as she rubbed it. She sat up. Where was she? Why was she where she was? She had to know. Climbing off the chair she was in she walked over to a pillar. A pillar? What was a pillar doing in such a dark place? Oh well she'd figure that out later. At the top there was a strange red light that shimmered with brightness. She reached for it and touched it. "AAAAAHHHHHH, WHAT"S HAPPENING TO ME?" Mia screamed as the light surrounded her body. She gave one final scream then collapsed on the floor unconscious. "Now you are mine and soon the other four will be as well." Salem said. Shadow stood behind her and smiled evilly. "HAHAHA!" Salem and Shadow laughed in unison.   
  
To be continued...  
  
(Hey Peeps! I've actually been working on this story for a long time. Send your reviews! Hope you liked! See ya Latez!)   
  
~DarkShinigami~  



End file.
